runescapelorefandomcom-20200213-history
Thorobshuun
The Thorobshuun are one of the twelve goblin tribes that Bandos brought to Gielinor from the world of Yu'biusk. Though they still survive today, their numbers are very few, and they do not make an appearance in the Temple of Bandos beneath Hemenster. Thorobshuun has been involved in many conflicts. The Thorobshuun wear red goblin mail. Their name, in the ancient goblin tongue, translates to "Goblins of the Hills". History Arrival in Gielinor The Thorobshuun were once a peaceful people that lived in the goblin homeworld of Yu'biusk. Here, for thousands of years, they had lived without war or conflict. That would all change, though, when Bandos arrived. Zaros, the god that had conquered the area of modern-day Misthalin, Asgarnia, the Wilderness, and northern Morytania, had been overthrown by the now-god Zamorak. Without the threat of Zaros, the other gods could now compete for land and power; a struggle that would soon escalate into the God Wars. Bandos needed soldiers, and the goblins, he felt, could be trained to fight for him. He arrived in Yu'biusk, enslaving the tribes and bringing them to Gielinor, where he would shape them into mindless killing machines. , where the only known Thorobshuun still survive today.]] Banishment and Divide The Thorobshuun survived the God Wars, but when the Edicts of Guthix were put in place, the Bandos followers were left leaderless. According to the documents of the elven Cadarn Clan, the Thorobshuun and ogres of the Feldip Hills soon erupted into a disorganised and very bloody civil war in the early Fourth Age. The ogres were victorious, and the Thorobshuun were driven into what is now central Kandarin. Here they seem have to have broken up, some remaining in Kandarin while others travelled a great distance to the emerging nations of Asgarnia and Misthalin. Elven Conflicts The Thorobshuun that remained in Kandarin proved a minor threat to the elven settlers, who had been unable to forge an alliance with the ogres due to the civil war. The settlers' leader, King Baxtorian, would continue to fight the goblins and other forces for years before his wife Glarial was killed. Devastated, he soon disappeared, forcing the elves to return to Tirannwn. The Battle of Atarisundri The Thorobshuun would remain relatively quiet until the late Fourth Age. Now uninvolved with the elves, they set their sights on the gnomes of the Tree Gnome Stronghold, who were now recovering from the God Wars. The two sides fought minor battles for some time, the goblins proving a threat to the gnomes. These battles eventually culminated in the Battle of Atarisundri. The gnomes met the Thorobshuun south of the Stronghold, near the mountain pass of Arandar. The gnomes were great in number, but the Thorobshuun still outnumbered them. It was apparent that the gnomes were going to be defeated. The gnomish King Healthorg, mounted on the tortoise Mibbiwocket, rode to the space between the two armies with his advisors Glouphrie, Oaknock, and Hazelmere. As the Thorobshuun prepared to charge, Glouphrie used gnomish illusionary magicks to create what appeared to be an army of battle tortoises. The Thorobshuun, unaware that these were merely illusions, fled the battle. Although neither side suffered a single casualty, the gnomes were undoubtedly the victor, entering a golden age that would last until Healthorg's death. The Thorobshuun of Kandarin, meanwhile, would soon fade from history. Although what happened to them is unknown, it is likely that they were eventually wiped out or merged into other goblin tribes. The War of 164 In the year 164 of the Fifth Age, as discussed in the Betrayal at Falador novel, the Kinshra Lord Sulla launched a multi-racial war against the nation of Asgarnia, his primary forces being the Kinshra order. Initially, the goblins were not involved; however, after the Battle of the Monastery, Sulla tapped into the goblin race's anti-human tendencies. Sulla cited the Asgarnian government's continued use of forced treaties to make the goblins yield more of their southern land. Sulla managed to ignite the war lust of the Goblin Village. A force of some 10,000 fought in the War of 164, burning Taverley in the Taverley Massacre and making up a sizable portion of Sulla's forces at the Siege of Falador. Ultimately, most goblins that fought in the war were obliterated, used wastefully by Sulla with little care for their survival. The Thorobshuun Today Today the Thorobshuun are very few, their only known survivors living in the Goblin Village north of Falador. They do not have a chamber in the temple beneath the location of the Battle of Plain of Mud, and the goblins present there seem to believe them to have been mostly absorbed into the other tribes. The Thorobshuun are in a time of relative peace, although the constant arguing between them and the Gargorshuun over small matters such as their armour colours puts them in a constant state of danger. The generals were recently invited to join the Secret Council of RuneScape. Internal Conflicts The Thorobshuun recently came very close to a civil war with the Garagorshuun. For years the two had worn brown armour. The two tribes eventually wanted to use different armour, each preferring either red or green. The Goblin Village soon erupted in conflict, the two sides engaging in random combat within the village. This threatened much of Asgarnia, all the way south to Port Sarim. Eventually, an adventurer was able to make the sides agree on an armour colour, eventually convincing them to settle for their original brown armour. Persecution by H.A.M. , made possible in part by the Thorobshuun.]] Beneath the small city of Lumbridge, the Dorgeshuun of Dorgesh-Kaan recently discovered an Ancient Mace used in combat by the goblins of the God Wars. Looking to learn more about it, the Dorgeshuun cave goblin Zanik and the adventurer that had settled the goblin civil war travelled to the Goblin Village, where they asked the goblins to explain the meaning of the mace. One of the goblins of the village, Grubfoot, claimed that Zanik was the Chosen Commander, the goblin sent by "The Big High War God" (Bandos) to lead the goblins into a new age. Whilst Zanik spoke to the Thorobshuun and Garagorshuun about this, the H.A.M. extremist cult launched an ambush upon the village, slaughtering several goblins and kidnapping Zanik. The Thorobshuun and Garagorshuun sent their two strongest fighters, Sergeant Slimetoes and Sergeant Mossyfists to the aid of the Dorgeshuun, who helped the adventurer save Zanik and establish the Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim Train System. The Thorobshuun seem to be on good terms with the Dorgeshuun. Ambassador Alvijar, a dwarf from the dwarven capital city of Keldagrim, also speculates that, given the Dorgeshuun's kindness and the Thorobshuun's willingness to help, that there may be a more peaceful future between the dwarves and goblins. Category:History Category:Bandosians